


Not More Just First

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, little smidge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius is a dork and offends Enjolras, Grantaire goes to comfort him and fluff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not More Just First

**Author's Note:**

> Feuillyfan sent me a prompt and I did it so yeah enjoy and leave comments if you want.

Jean Valjean sat at the table spinning a bottle cap around as his husband talked to the people around him, focussing in on the blonde who had his arm wrapped around a curly black haired man and spoke. “So who loves the other most?”

"Javert!" Valjean protested, more weary now than anything. The grey haired man had been grilling her friends for an hour now and this was by no means the most inappropriate question he had asked.

"Grantaire. Even I know that." Marius grinned, glad that the rest of his friends had to feel what he had been enduring since the first time he met the abrasive man.

The table laughed carelessly only Combeferre noticing how Enjolras tensed. It was barely a second then he stood, walked out of the cafe and slammed the door.

Enjolras was a dramatic person, he had shouted, he had thrown punches, he had shrieked, he had thrown things, but never, not once, in the history of any of their friendships, had he left a meeting early. 

Combeferre looked at Courfeyrac eyes wide and looked back at the recently slammed door, glass still humming and open and closed his mouth desperate for words that wouldn’t come. Javert, immediately realised that something was off and shrank in his seat as much as it was possible for a six foot seven man to shrink into his seat. Jean put his face in his hands and sighed.

Jehan eyes were already watering, his emotions which were always felt so strongly amongst the group only amplifying their shock. Feuilly sat next to him rubbing his back carefully, looking like he was frantic for something he could do, eyes bouncing from person to person in search of anything he could DO, but everyone was too busy dealing with their own surprise to even spare a glance his way.

Joly and Bossuet were looking at each other, having one of the many pseudo-psychic conversations that they had, turning intermittently towards Grantaire who was basically vibrating. His face completely passive but the white knuckles he had wrapped around his bottle betrayed his own anxiety. Eponine was the first to speak, unsurprisingly looking straight at grantaire not seeming to care that much for what Enjolras had just done but more for how it was affecting her best friend.

"R." His eyes met hers, dark brown eyes wide and confused. "Go." She ordered not sparing a single thought to anyone else in the room, even ignoring Marius’s confused squeak in her focus. The table waited for Grantaire to say something and were disappointed when he didn’t, just obeying, walking out, the door closing much more softly behind him that it had slammed just moments ago.

Outside the musain Grantaire’s feet knew exactly where to take him, not pausing as he walked down the familiar street.

The air around him was at that point just before rain, cold and damp around him, but he didn’t zip up his green sweater but just moved faster, turning down into the park without hesitation. The pathway he followed wasn’t well travelled and he had to step over roots and the occasional rock but he never slowed down. The walkway was maintained just barely well enough to lead him to his destination but he got there without confusion, possibly more due to the frequency of his walks down this path than the actual gravel leading him to a small pond.

It was dark enough now that the pool of water was completely black, making the shine of blond hair all the more noticeable.

His boyfriend sat on the ground next the the pool his shoes taken off and thrown somewhere behind him and legs pushed forward just enough just to let his feet sink into the water. He had heard Grantaire’s approach and let out a grateful breath that it was only his footsteps, because he was not in the mood to deal with a mugger. He didn’t think about the fact that he knew exactly what Grantaire’s gait sounded like and instead shifted slightly on the jacket he had placed beneath himself to give Grantaire room to sit next to him.

Grantaire took the unspoken invitation easily, his own shoes and socks already taken off and his feet went next to Enjolras’s.

"Do we hate Marius now?" Grantaire asked simply, his voice rough but emotionless. Like the lose of his close friend was barely an issue.

"No." Enjolras sighed back, leaning into the other man. "He is an idiot but he didn’t mean anything by it."

"Yes, well I knew that, and the Amis knew that, but a couple of minutes ago I didn’t think you did." Grantaire’s tone didn’t shift from the casual one he had adopted when he first started talking, his only movement was to wrap an arm around Enjolras’s shaking shoulders.

"I will apologize later." Enjolras commented, more to himself than to the man beside him.

"You don’t have to." Grantaire told him staring into the water.

"Yes I do. He didn’t know that was a sore spot. I just think that sometimes-" Enjolras stopped suddenly and leaned further into Grantaire, not finishing his sentence.

"Why is that a sore spot?" Grantaire asked when he realised Enjolras wasn’t going to continue without prompting.

Enjolras let out a snort. “Everyone says it, I don’t know why no one ever realises how much I-” He stopped again.

"How much you what?" Grantaire pushed.

"How much I care you. I mean courf is so good at just" Enjolras waved his hand forward. "going up and saying that he loves you and making you smile, and Jehan writes you poetry, and Eponine would kill for you without a second thought. I have seen Bahorel beat people to a bloody pulp just because they slightly offended you. Joly is constantly making sure you are okay and he notices when you are having a bad day and I know Bousuet is possibly the best hugger in the universe, his only competition is musichetta and they always know when you need one. And Combeferre listens better than anyone I have ever met and you can talk to him for hours without arguing once, Feuilly lets you sleep in his room when your nightmares get bad, Cossette bakes, Marius is just Marius, and I-" He stopped again, shoulders sagging. "I can’t do any of that. And I care. I care so much, but I just don’t know how-"

Grantaire sat silently beside his boyfriend for a few moments processing all that was just said. running a hand through Enjolras’s curls.

Enjolras took that as a sign to continue in harsh words and short breaths as his eyes watered. “Everyone says it. Everyone says that you love me more than I love you- and it just” His stomach felt like it was tearing in on itself as he spoke remembering all the flippant comments his friends had made about it. “Even your parents mentioned it.”

"Hey, don’t listen to them, don’t listen to ANY of them." Grantaire half shouted moving so he was straddling Enjolras, holding his face firmly. "I know. I don’t give half a rat’s shit about what any of them think. I know that yo love me just as much as I love you. I am baffled by it sure, but I know it. I don’t need anything else but that. I don’t need you to do anything for me. I know."

Enjolras sighed leaning his forehead against Grantaire’s. “But.”

"Anyways" Grantaire continued over Enjolras’s voice. "THey only think I love you more because you have never ended up drunk on any of their couches talking about how majestic my hair is."

Enjolras let out a soft laugh.

"Which now that I think about it, is very offensive. My hair is very majestic, why do you not get drunk and write ballads about it?" Grantaire teased with a smirk. Enjolras hit his shoulder without much force. "Maybe it is because you never get drunk. I will make an exception and accept sober ballads about my hair." He decided with a nod, grinning when he saw the smile creeping onto Enjolras’s face. "Or you can give me a blowjob." He shrugged "I’ll accept either, or both."

"You’r such a nerd." He groaned pushing Grantaire off and standing to pull on his shoes

"Ouch." Grantaire clutched his chest dramatically throwing the other and onto his forehead. "I cannot believe you would use these harsh words with such a saintly man such as myself."

"Oh shut up." Enjolras laughed pulling on his shoes and grabbing Grantaires hand after grantaire had yanked on his socks converse.

"I feel like I am back in middle school. Oh wait, I remember what to say to that. "Grantiare paused. "i’m rubber you’re glue, whatever you say to me bounces off and sticks to you." Grantaire grinned smugly as they made their way back down the path.

"You are the worst, why do I like you again." Enjolras asked rolling his eyes with far too much fondness for such a gesture.

"I make the best pizza." Grantaire shrugged "Which I will in fact make when we get home."

"Okay, maybe not the worst then." Enjolras conceded tilting his head as they exited the park, leaving them with a choice between going home, to sympathetic cuddles and vegetarian pizza or going back to Musain, where Marius would surely make a stumbling apology and he would be required to answer questions. Grantaire moved without hesitation to the left, towards home, but Enjolras stopped him, taking a second before leading them back to the musain.

When the door opened again every head turned towards it, resembling puppies far more than they should. Javert and Valjean had left but everyone else was there, looking at the pair expectantly and Grantaire opened his mouth to say something sarcastic and dismissive before Enjolras talked over him.

"He hasn’t loved me more, only first." He stated simply sitting back into his chair and pulling the black haired man onto his lap. 

Marius opened his mouth to say something but Enjolras talked over him as well. 

"Also, I have been informed that their has been a grievous part of my courting or Grantaire that I have seemed to overlooked." Enjolras paused for effect, ever the drama queen, looking around the group, where Marius was mouthing "Courting" with confusion a settling of Grantaire’s grinning face, and cleared his throat. "Wild and curly locks

ridiculous and striped socks

So is my lovely nerd boyfriend

with his stupid pretty face

looking ever so good in lace

so is my lovely nerdy boyfriend”

By the end grantaire and Bahorel were both laughing loudly, Eponine was nodding at Enjolras while slowly clapping her hands, something akin to approval on her face and Jehan was positively buzzing.

"Oh, enjolras, that was sublime!" Jehan exclaimed throwing his hands in the air as he clapped with Eponine.

"Now, I need to finish the second part of my courting that I missed so if you will excuse us." Enjolras forced his still laughing lover to stand and led them out of the room, exiting the meeting early for the second time that day but only leaving smiles laughter and slight confusion behind him this time.


End file.
